Thinking about Him
by AerisTifaYuffie
Summary: Sherrie is developing feelings for Kiyo even though she met him in one day. It's my first Zatchbell Fic and I am not good at summaries. Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Me: Well I am starting to love Zatchbell and my favorite couple would be Kuyo/Sherrie. No offense to you Suzume fans, I don't like her character that much.

Youko Kurama: hello!

Me: why is everyone popping out of nowhere?

Youko Kurama: I don't know just do it for a living

Me: TT well while you are here do the disclaimer

Youko Kurama: k we don't own the characters of Zatchbell

Me: What's with the, we!

Youko Kurama: hmph

Me: I always thought Brago was a Hiei look alike

Youko Kurama: your lucky Hiei isn't here

Me: I know well enjoy the story

(Reminder: '' is thinking "" is talking)

**Thinking about Him**

Sherrie was sitting in the side of her limo looking out the window. It was the same day when she paid a visit to Kuyo's house demanding to get the red book. He obviously was weak though, only knew 1 or 2 spells but not bad for a beginner. Yeah she always considered herself bad but she didn't harm anyone that much. Didn't kill anyone either.

To her left Brago was sitting staring at her. 'Why is she smiling? I never saw her smile before because she is always miserable. What made her happy, what is that boy?' He thought in his mind. He shook that thought off and then looked out the window also.

Sherrie didn't know why she let Kuyo have his book back. She had a chance to take it and burn it but seeing how Zatch and Kuyo were bonded and great friends she couldn't tear it apart. She believed that Zatch will get stronger and it would be a fair battle when it's the final round for who will be the Mamado (sp?) King. She knew she had nothing to worry about because Bargo was strong and good and she and he never gave up.

But that wasn't the reason why she let them go. Well that's what she thought was the reason but her mind said it wasn't. Kuyo did pull on her hair not letting go, surprising her that she couldn't see him and he fainted. She had a chance right there to get the book but she put it back. Was she having feelings for Kuyo? What is more then just a crush? She blinked on what she thought and blushed, 'I just met the guy! I can't possibly have feelings for him, it can't be! But he is kind of cute and smart. What am I thinking! I can't have feelings for someone I just met!'

Bargo then noticed how she was and turned around to stare at her again and not say anything. He blinked confused at seeing her blush but decided not to ask, 'She does have feelings for that guy. What's his name, Kuyo? Yeah I think that's it. Is that the reason why she let him have his book? So they can see each other or something?'

Sherrie bit her lip, 'What's the point, he hardly knows me and he probably already has a girlfriend.' She sighed, feeling the Limo stop. The driver opened his door and closed it and went around the limo to open the door for Sherrie. She stepped out of the Limo with Bargo behind her and they began walking inside the mansion.

She walked up the stairs to her room as Bargo went to the kitchen to get some sweet snow. (Ok since he acts like Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho I am thinking he might like sweet snow lol I hope so, I never actually heard a lot about Bargo. He was only in 3 episodes I think so far.) 'I just need to concentrate on the battles now forget about Kuyo!" But even with that last thought she couldn't stop thinking about him

Fin

Me: Alright I am finished! Short yet kind of sweet!

Youko Kurama: **sarcastic** Yeah like that's what we need right now

Me: grrrrrr **pulls out chainsaw** what did you say!

Youko Kurama: o0 I was just kidding!

Me: better! Anyways I was thinking…

Youko Kurama: that's not good

Me: **glares daggers at him** shut it. Anyways and I was thinking maybe I should do Kuyo's feelings to Sherrie, maybe.

Youko Kurama: Well I think….

Me: I don't even want to know. Anyways Please and Review!


	2. Names

Me: sorry for the spelling mistakes. I forgot to check the story for spelling errors and I kind of made these evil mistakes.

Youko Kurama: I am surprised you didn't spell my name wrong.

Me: TT anyways here is it:

**Right**: Kiyo **Wrong**: Kuyo

**Right**: Brago **Wrong:** Bargo (I also got his name my apologies)

**Right**: Mamodo **Wrong**: Mamado

Also Suzume, I know she likes Kiyo but she never notices anything going wrong (like last weeks episode, my friend likes Kiyo/Ivy and I was like she might be only in one of the episodes)

But anyways like I said I am not good at using the names. When I started watching Inuyasha, I didn't know to spell every character's name. I always used Shippoh instead of shippo. Or Inuasha instead if Inuyasha. The same with Yu Yu Hakusho. If I ever make another Zatchbell fic I will surely check before I post. Hope you are not mad and I am still new to it so now I know how you spell the names.

Oh btw (by the way) I forgot to tell you that I thought it was spelled Kuyo because my friend online had an away message of it and she spelled it Kuyo.


End file.
